Metamorphose
by Oh well this name was taken
Summary: Sabrina Grimm has lost all emotions. Her family is desperate to regain the old Sabrina back. But they only have one soltion left. . .
1. Introduction

Everyone was worried about the Grimm family. But everyone was especially worried about the young Grimm girl named Sabrina.

The battle against the Scarlet Hand was still raging on. The cursed family all had internal problems that they struggled with.

Daphne became skilled in magic but didn't have the heart to kill, so she was a major part of the medical tent. The innocent girl felt guilty, feeling as if she wasn't helping enough.

Veronica and Granny Relda also aided the medical tent, because Henry and Jake didn't want them on the battle field. So they worked in the tent, taking some cases to preserve Daphne's innocence and hoping they didn't see anybody they cared about in there. They felt stressed most of the time, and worried that their patients wouldn't heal.

The two sons of Basil fought in the war in whatever ways they could. Henry with "normal" weapons, such as swords and daggers. Jake, on the other hand, fought with magic, adding several new pockets to his jacket. Henry fought against his instincts to pack up and leave. The burden of Basil's death and Briar Rose's still rested on Jake's shoulders.

Puck still annoyed Sabrina, but not as often for an obvious reason. He mostly fought in the war with his glop grenades and trained his chimps to help in whatever way they could. As far as anyone knows, he's basically the same old Puck.

Red and Mr. Clay kept out of everyone's way and meditated. They both worried for the Grimm family and offered a warm smile (well only Red) and open ears to anyone who needed it.

Sabrina, obviously, became a great warrior. She was currently the biggest threat to the hand. The 13 year-old girl was always armed with a weapon. In battle, however, she carried a large assortment of daggers, two dual blades, and even a whip.

The reason the charming camp was worried about Sabrina was how she fought. It was the reason she had become such a great warrior. Puck decreased his pestering because of this, not because he finally realized he loves her.

_Every_ emotion Sabrina has she turns it into anger. Her fear is changed into anger. Her annoyance (mostly from Puck) is transformed into her anger. Her sadness and regret is converted into anger. Even her deep love for her family is distorted into a deep, burning anger.

Now she has become a bitter beast that are you are foolish not to fear.

It's hard for anyone to communicate with her, that is for non-war purposes. Even Daphne can't spark one emotion in her protective sister, except anger. Puck only sparks annoyance that quickly turns into anger. Sabrina Grimm has grown distant from everyone. She now spends all her free time training for the next battle, or finding new strategies to present at the war meetings.

Sabrina knows what's going on with her. She's not planning on stopping it either. She will do whatever is necessary to win the war and protect her family. Right now losing her emotions and lacking proper love is required, so it's done.

The worried family and camp has tried everything to regain the less vicious Sabrina back. Well, everything but one.


	2. Tormented

**Hey, a lil' author's not here. So, this is my first fan fiction. There will be a few more chapters too. Also, if you read you don't have to review, but if you do write some helpful criticism. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

"No, I'm not doing it!"

"Please! She needs help, and you can help her!"

"What makes you think that Marshmallow."

"You can spark annoyance in her, that's better than anger," she said with her hands on her hips. "Well, I think it's better."

"So that's your grand reason! No way, I'm not helping my enemy!"

"Please," she pouted.

"Fine. I can't believe, I the Great Trickster King, is helping Ugly with another one of her issues."

Sabrina Grimm sat in the training center, which was currently the closet thing she had to a home. She sat there thinking. Thinking about how her family felt about her becoming a warrior because of her choice of turning all her emotions into anger. Thinking about how she had become a monster.

True to her decision, she got angry at them. How dare they question her judgment! She has been on her own for 4 years, she knows what's best for her. It's not exactly the best for _her_, but for the safety of her family, it is what's best.

She calmed herself down a bit, getting anger at her family won't protect them. She needed to stay angry until the war ended. Then, she can be the old Sabrina, not the bite-your-head-off Sabrina. Maybe she could still be a great warrior with the natural anger within her. But, deep down inside she knew that wouldn't work.

She decided she would train some more, not only to be a better fighter, but to escape the torment of her own thoughts. She picked up her dual swords, and started to go through the basic forms of sword fighting, taking some time to ensure that they were perfect. Then she starts to slash and stab at several invisible enemies. After 10 minutes of imaginary fighting, she knows she's ready for the fun part.

"Kommen Sie, kommun und spielen," Sabrina spoke, making sure her voice was loud and clear.

Suddenly dummies armed with an assortment of weapons came racing up to Sabrina, readying an attack. The young warrior also readied herself. Her favorite part of training has begun.

**Oh, I made a mistake in chapter one I said "dual blades", but I meant "dual swords." Sorry! And if anyone is wondering, the words she is saying are German.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister's Grimm series. I can only write canon from it. =(**


	3. Sorrow

**Okay, I know I said I was going to wrap this up in a few chapters. I lied, I have a great idea for this story so it's going to be a longer story than what I originally planned. Also I am going to fix any errors in the chapters, so please point them out. Thanks for reading!**

Puck was watching Sabrina Grimm train. If you asked him he would say she needs improvement, and that she can't fight. Truth be told though, he was terrified. How can one teenage girl do that?

Sabrina noticed Puck standing there, watching her fight. She ignored him, as usual. She was paying attention to the dummy's trying to attack her.

There was about 8 of them left and 1 Sabrina. They all had different weapons and they surrounded her. Two sprinted over to Sabrina, one raised his axe over its head, while the other intended to hit her with a mace baseball style. She quickly stabbed the one with the axe, right where its heart would be. She moved out of the way from the mace while dodging the falling axe, though she would have to be quicker next time. She could feel it brush up against her shirt. Momentum carried the dummy leaving him exposed, the beast chopped off its head quickly.

Sabrina saw that Puck was getting impatient waiting for her to finish. She wondered what he wanted. She disposed of them as the warrior would at a normal rate and

surveyed the torn dummies around her.

The Grimm then walked over to Puck, swords still in her hands. Puck seemed to have a calm demeanor about him, but inside his was almost panicking.

"What do you want?" Said rather sharply by the anger filled girl.

"Well you see Ugly, your family is worried about you. Me being great and all they asked me to fix you, so. . .yeah."

Sabrina growled back, "I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need your help."

"It's not like I want to be here! Helping you Grimm with another issue! But your stubborn family won't leave me alone until you're back to your less weird and annoying self," The fairy snapped, wondering why she can't see the obvious sometimes.

"Yeah, like I want you here too," She replied, her voice harsh, "By the way, my family can do whatever they want, as long as they are safe and they don't get in my way. So, go tell them that, Stench-foot!"

"Weren't you just listening, or are you going deaf? Your folk won't get off my back about this! So stop being so freakin' angry all the time," Anyone could tell Puck was annoyed, but only a few people could tell that under the annoyance was that his voice was laced with concern.

"Maybe if you weren't so blind, everyone would realize that this is for the better!"

Both of the teenagers voices were getting louder and louder, until they were both shouting

"You're an idiot, complete idiot! If you weren't off being bitter and in a rage all the time maybe you would be able to see! To see that you are hurting the people you care about by being so distant with them. That Daphne cries herself to sleep every other night because her big sister isn't there for her. That you have your mother and the Old Lady worried that every time you go into battle, you won't come back. Same with your stubborn father and your fool of an uncle! That Mr. Clay thinks you're going to end up like the wolf, only out to kill and murder. That Red just wants everyone to stop hurting, including you Grimm, and that-"

"I know that," Her voice was low, quiet, but clear. It was also tinted with an unmistakable anguish, "If that's what it takes to win this war and protect my family, then I'll do it. It's better them than me. I don't care if they hate me for being the monster I am, as long as they are safe. . . And happy."

They both acknowledged the other. Since when did Puck become thoughtful, knew what to say, and knew what everyone thought of her? Since when did Sabrina decide that she can be fine without her family, that she can make the greatest sacrifice yet for her family?

She spoke, this time her voice filled with regret, "Now go, I have to train some more."

Puck started to walk away, wondering how he can restore the old Grimm. The Grimm

that only got angry because of his pranks. As he started to think about, at the end of their, rather emotional conversation, Ugly showed sadness. That wasn't anger, although not sure if that's better or worse.

The more he thought about it the more he thought of ideas. He began piecing it together, like a prank of his, and then finally he got it.

"Hey Puck! Did you fix Sabrina?"

"Not yet Marshmallow, she won't stop being stubborn. . ."

"Oh, well tell me when you fix her," The young girl walked away, her face showing grief. For her over protective sister won't be there for her yet.

**I know, it's kind of a sad ending. By the way, Sabrina and Puck are arguing, like full on argument mode. And if you want to give me ideas for how Puck is going to help Sabrina, tell me! Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing.**

**lol- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it.**

**PUCKABRINA- Thanks for the feedback!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own this =(.**


End file.
